Kingdom for a Heart Part III
by The Pearl Red Knight
Summary: Finally, they are together. Kyoya and Sora. However, with a new obstacle in their way, can their love survive all that will pass? Will everything they worked for fall apart? Part III! REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 16: Talking with Christmas Trees

Chapter 16: Talking With Christmas Trees

Hikaru and Kaoru sprang to a mock salute as Kyoya entered Haruhi's apartment. "All hail the future King of Genova!" they sang in unison.

Sora flipped a page of the novel she was reading. "Quit it, you guys, or he'll pulverize you."

Honey sat near Haruhi, looking around her apartment. "Haru-chan, why don't you get a bigger apartment? This one feels like it's closing in on me!" He pretended to choke himself.

"Because Dad and I can't afford it," she replied, snatching one of her mother's items from Tamaki's grasp. "And senpai, keep your hands at your side."

Sora set down her magazine and skipped to sit beside Kyoya. "How about I buy you and Uncle a house for your graduation gift, Haruhi? Not too big, but just right?"

"If you want, Sora."

"HOW COME SORA GETS TO SPEND A LOT OF MONEY ON YOU, BUT WE DON'T!" yelled Hikaru in indignation.

"Because Sora spends her money on need. You people buy me stuff I have no use for. Senpai, LET GO."

Tamaki clapped his hands, ignoring Haruhi. "Mother, have you decided whether or not I can get a Christmas tree for my precious niece?"

Kyoya put his arm around Sora, out of habit, and shrugged. "That would be up to Sora..._Dad_."

Tamaki turned to Sora, his eyes wide with anticipation and excitement.

"Alright, already. But I have to oversee the decorating of my suite, Tamaki." Sora waggled her finger at him. "This is a family tradition. And maybe you can all help." She pointed to a box by Mori's outstretched legs. "Go pick out a Christmas tree, and those are the ornaments. I'll be staying at Kyoya's the rest of the time I'm here, unless his father gets back in town early, so take them there. Room's south of the library. Get busy."

There was a huge scramble as the hosts rushed to retrieve the boxes and sprinted out the door. Kyoya and Haruhi remained behind, Haruhi folding the towels and Kyoya laying across Sora's lap. He nuzzled her fingertips. "I heard you sleep-talking again last night."

Sora scowled. "I told you to stop watching me when I sleep."

"It can't be helped. You are so adorable when you sleep. Plus, you are the only person alive who sleeps longer than I, and what else is there to do?"

"Your everyday routine, eating breakfast, reading a book, actually making your bed once in a while...the list can go on forever, you know."

"You were calling out to me at first. Then you were yelling at me. And yelling about cars."

Sora flushed but remained with a scowl. "Well, my dreams are very complex, and very original, so I can't really explain them to you."

He sat up and leaned her against him. "I've got time."

She rose and walked to the door. "I want to help put up the decorations, so if you want, you can come, too." In all truth, she had dreamt the same dream for over two weeks, every night. If Kyoya had come earlier, he would have heard some weirder things. Quickly, she made a mental note to stop thinking about cars before she went to bed.

"Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi had the towels in her arms. "Can you help me with these?" She gave Sora a meaningful look.

"Sure, Haruhi. But it's going into your debt."

"Right, yeah, whatever."

Sora kissed Kyoya's cheek before leaving the small apartment.

Kyoya smirked. "What do you really want, Haruhi?"

Haruhi sighed and sat down. "I just need to know if you two are being careful." Her bluntness had no affect on Kyoya, who looked perplexed, so she continued. "You know, being careful about certain things."

Now Kyoya had an amused look on his face. "You're giving me the Talk." It wasn't a question.

"I suppose I am. Sora is still in high school, and she doesn't need to get pregnant any time soon. I'm just wondering if your relationship has gone that far." Ah, another blunt reply. 

"If you're asking whether or not Sora and I have had intercourse, then no, we haven't." _**I'm**__ waiting for the go-ahead. I can almost feel the edginess emanating from Sora. __It's highly...what's the word? Erotic._

"Okay, just wondering. If you do...do that...well, use, um, protection. Dad's always telling me this stuff, only because of Tamaki. He's so gross."

Kyoya leaned back into the couch. "Haruhi, you are the least likeliest person I imagined having this talk with, but..." His eyes became clouded. "We've gotten pretty close to situations similar to that. I don't want to put any pressure on her that we need to consummate our relationship before she leaves for Genova, and-"

"I know. If I didn't know when I wasn't going to see her again, I'd go pretty ballistic, too."

A moment of silence, then, "What?"

Haruhi looked shocked. "She hasn't told you yet? Wow. She was crying over here the other day because her father wanted her to come home. He said all the rumors and gossip had died down, so she can return to her princess duties."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, Kyoya..." Haruhi touched his hand, mistaking his look of outrage as fury for the rumors. "I knew you would take this hard. Let her explain it to you, and then-"

He roughly tugged his hand back. "No. I need to talk to her now. You're coming, too."

* * *

Honey skipped around the tree holding lights, and Kaoru helped his brother with the tinsel. Mori and Tamaki were putting up the first ornaments. Sora knocked on the doorframe. "Looks like it's coming out good, you guys."

Tamaki rushed forward and kissed both of her cheeks. "Isn't it! Where's Mother?" he added, glancing over her shoulder.

"Haruhi wanted a few words with him about something, so I left-"

"Sora." Kyoya towered behind her, his fists clenched in unmistakable anger. Haruhi leaned away from him, fear etched across her face. "Explain. Now."

She sighed and gestured to the bed by her. "Sit."

Kyoya sat down slowly before exploding. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME!"

Sora hung her head. "Because it would infuriate you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice took on a low, dangerous tone. "You told Haruhi. How am I left out of the loop?"

"Kyoya? Sora?" Mori and the others stood beside them, listening. "What is going on?"

"Sora," Kyoya sneered, "is leaving Tokyo next week and, possibly, she won't be returning anytime soon."

"Sora-chan?" gasped Honey. "Is this true?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Sora confessed. "My father wants me to return to my duties ASAP. All the gossip about me has finally passed, and he wants me home."

"This is your home," Hikaru said through clenched teeth.

"I know, but..."

"We can't let you leave," muttered Kaoru, shaking his head. "You belong with us."

"With me," Kyoya growled.

"We'll fight your father," cried Tamaki. "You have to stay here, Sora! Please!"

Mori put his hands on her shoulder. "Have you any other choices?"

Sadly, she shook her head. "No. My people always come first, then my family and friends. That...is how it's always been."

With a final snarl, Kyoya turned on his heel and left the room.

"Kyoya! Kyoya, wait!" Tamaki ran after him. Sora collapsed on the bed, crying. Mori put his arms around her, comforting her.

* * *

Kyoya punched a hole through his closet door. "God...damn...it," he growled, hitting his fist at every word. "Why...doesn't...she...just...defy...him?"

Tamaki perched on the edge of his bed. "Don't you remember her story?"

The Shadow King looked up from the wall. He'd completely forgotten about the story of her disowned brother. "Yes, I remember."

"You don't want the love of your life ending up in Australia, away from everyone dear to her?"

"No, but she has the choice of standing up to him."

"Kyoya, your father can simply take away the title of heir from you. Her father could possibly have her killed, if he thinks she's defying him for stupid matters."

"You can't know that."

"Do you? You're not prince of Japan. How can you know what her father's capable of?"

"No real father would ever have his only daughter assassinated."

"Then..." Tamaki threw up his arms, an idea sparking. "Make her yours!"

Kyoya moved away from the wall to stare at Tamaki. "Pardon me?"

"Make Sora yours! I don't care if you two have to elope! Just make her yours!"

"You mean, have sex with her."

Tamaki winced. "Such a strong phrase, but yes, that's what I mean. 'Making love' or 'consummatingthe relationship' would be so much better."

"I won't do that, Tamaki."

"Why not?" Now he was becoming desperate. "You love her, right? Then take her."

"I will **not**," he repeated firmly. "She's leaving for Genova next week. I can't sleep with her right before she leaves. It would tear a hole in both of us."

"Then we'll leave right now, so you can get to work."

"Excuse me?" Sora leaned against the threshold, looking apprehensive. "'Get to work?' That's really immature, Tamaki. Kyoya and I aren't ready for that step yet, okay?"

Tamaki sighed, defeated. "Fine. It's your life! DO WHAT YOU WANT!" He ran out of Kyoya's bedroom.

Soracautiously approached Kyoya, hating the small distance between them and fearing it would grow bigger with this new obstacle. When he didn't complain, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. What is that idiot thinking?"

"Maybe he's right." He held her tightly against him. "Maybe I should make you mine."

Sora let out a hard laugh. "Not today. Soon." Kyoya looked down at her. "I swear. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but not now. I don't want to sleep with you because Tamaki told us to. I want it to be special, instead of a last resort or a final farewell."

"It will never be considered a last resort in my eyes." Kyoya kissed her hair. "But we'll try?"

"We'll try. Just not now."

"Want to know something?"

"Hm?" She ran her fingers up and down his shirt.

"You're my entire world. Please grasp that."

"I do. But you're bigger. You're my sun, moon and stars."

"You're my solar system."

"You're my galaxy."

He paused and smiled triumphantly. "You're the center of the universe."

"I can't beat that!" Laughter broke out as they fell onto the bed. "Let's go help them set up the decorations in your house. I know these boys, Kyoya. They will not rest until the entire house is covered in wreathes and mistletoe."

She took his hand and led him out of his room. "Oh, by the way, my dream..."


	2. Chapter 17: MPHGT, Part 1

Chapter 17: Mr. Potato Head Groove Thing, Part 1

Kyoya and Sora walked hand-in-hand down the street as they made their way to the café. Haruhi and Tamaki were meeting them there to make plans for a Christmas party at Tamaki's on Christmas Eve. His grandmother was delighted that royalty would be visiting, and so dropped the act of berating Tamaki and decorated the house instead. Next week, everyone would be busy with gifts and snow.

Suddenly, Sora began to laugh aloud. "Wow. Didn't think it would take them so long!"

Kyoya frowned, questioning his girlfriend's sanity. "Take who so long?"

She pointed to a kiosque near the entrance to the café. "Look at what the headlines are screaming now."

He adjusted his glasses and squinted at the paper.

**Ootori Heir, Romancing With Royalty!**

Anger pulsated out of Kyoya. "How..dare..they?"

Sora patted his arm. "It's fine. I'm just surprised it's taken them till the week before Christmas. I would have thought we would make headlines sooner."

"SORA!! MY DEAR NIECE!!" Tamaki flung himself at her, barreling through the doors. "Have you read the headlines? Oh, the agony! They have it all wrong!"

"What are you doing?" asked Kyoya hotly, trying to pry him away from Sora.

"Kyoya, stop," he whispered. "I'm playing it up so they won't believe those articles!"

Haruhi smacked the back of his head. "Too late now, Tamaki-senpai. All of Tokyo will have seen that title by now."

Sora whimpered. "All of Tokyo? As in, every single stranger that has stared at me this morning?"

"At least the school found out that day you decided to kiss by the water fountains."

She sighed and kicked at the sidewalk. "Oh, well. Better late than never." She motioned to the shop behind them. "Are we going in from the cold, or what?"

* * *

Winter had finally blown in from the north. Shorts and sandals were out, and parkas and snowboots were in. Both Kyoya and Tamaki were sporting long trenches, white and black, and slacks. Haruhi wore jeans and a pink sweater, with matching tennies. Sora had on an ivory turtleneck with dark blue jeans and black leather boots. Kyoya and Sora always wore contrasting colors, complimenting the other. Haruhi was going through a pink phase, and Tamaki was just himself.

Kyoya held open the door for the lot of them as a light snow began to fall. "I hate the snow. It's wet and slick," he muttered, removing his long coat to put it around his chair. Tamaki did the same, while holding out a chair for Haruhi. His V-necked sweater was tan, and Kyoya donned a violet turtleneck. 

"Don't be such a spoilsport," said Sora, taking her seat. "This is like a winter wonderland. You know, like the song?

_Gone away is the blue bird  
__Here to stay is the new bird  
__He sings a love song as we go along  
__Walking in a winter wonderland_

_In the meadow  
__We can build a snowman  
__And pretend that he is Parson Brown  
__He'll say, 'Are you married?'  
__We'll say, 'No, man  
_'_But you can do the job when you're in town.'"_

Kyoya rubbed her shoulders affectionately. "Your voice is so beautiful. But seriously, snow is very bothersome."

"Nah," disagreed Sora. "Up in Europe, we don't get snow until after Christmas." She sighed happily. "It's so magical." She continued humming _Winter Wonderland._

Tamaki ordered coffee for them all as they settled into the party plans.

"Why don't we bring our presents over then? That way, we could have a present opening game. Youngest people first."

"Um, I can't exactly **bring **my gifts to the house. They're...still on the way overseas."

"Well, at least I know it's something imported. Very valuable, if not priceless."

"Hey, no guessing. It's called a surprise for a reason."

"I like Haruhi's idea, though. For those of us whose presents are in the country and wrapped, we'll exchange gifts there. Sora, are your gifts coming on Christmas Eve or the day after?"

"They should be here by tomorrow, but..."

"Do they require any wrapping?"

"No, but..."

"Then you have just given me a strong hint as to what I am receiving."

"Oh, bite me. You'll love it. Tamaki, you said Haruhi's idea was good, so why don't you call up the hosts and pass on the message? Or rather, Haruhi, you call them. Tamaki has to work on the cards with Kyoya, right?"

"Okay, gifts are under control. Onto food."

"Mmm, baked goods and hot chocolate. Maybe some homemade Italian food, Sora?"

"What do you want? Kyoya, you pitch in too."

"Lasagna!"

"I enjoyed your Sicilian chicken soup."

"How about that pizza you sent to Dad and me? He loved the meat lovers' one."

"Alright. Pizza, lasagna and Mom's chicken soup. Anything else?"

"I think we're good. Let's move on to..."

"Since it's Sora's final week in Japan, perhaps we could do something special."

"Such as?"

"Precious niece, what haven't you done in Japan?"

"I dunno. Um, well...I haven't been in a snowball fight yet. Maybe we can hold a war on Christmas Eve."

"Awesome! I agree with her!"

"Count me out."

"Me, too. I cannot imagine the horrors of snow down my clothes."

"Don't worry. You're dating the queen of snow wars. We'll have a blast."

"And me?"

"The twins will watch over you, Haruhi. You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay! Come next week, we'll be having tons of fun!"

"And Christmas Eve Day is going to be a very dangerous day, indeed."

* * *

"Sora, stop breathing down my neck," muttered Kyoya as he typed emails and memos to the hosts. "You're going to irritate me, if that's possible."

"Sorry," she apologized, lifting his arm and sitting in his lap. "Better?"

He smirked. "Yes, thank you. Where is Tamaki? The cards are ready to be printed." He took a sip of coffee.

"I think he's in the library. He wants to see if he can find a book on 'commoners and their behavior,' according to his note." She picked up a post-it. "Ahem. 'Gone to find book on commoners and their behavior. Be back soon. Tamaki.' Not very original, but not bad."

Kyoya nuzzled her neck before getting back to work. It was now three days before the party, and not a single card had been chosen for anyone. Haruhi and Sora fought somewhat over the mood. Haruhi wanted more of a formal, regular card while Sora wanted something with a little more bounce it in. Kyoya warned them not to be too sober, but to keep in mind the twins, Honey and Tamaki, who would not appreciate a bad sense of humor.

His living room was warm and toasty, but the couple could not get close enough to one another. After printing the fourth holiday card, Sora abandoned her manners and unbuttoned the top buttons of Kyoya's shirt, sucking softly on the skin there. He became greedy with her offer and molded his body against hers. Soon, the heat between them was so unbearable, Kyoya removed his shirt and threw it against the table. Sora didn't mind in the least and devoured his lips like a starving person at a buffet.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki opened the door, brandishing a thick book in his hands. "I didn't find anything on commoners in your vast library, but I found some stuff on their behaviors, so can I?"

He froze at the scene before him, which included a shirtless Kyoya and an almost sweater-less Sora. "Tamaki," she breathed. "Um..."

Kyoya merely scowled at him.

Tamaki stood there for a moment, then his body fell to the floor, pale.

"Oh, dear." Sora tugged on her shirt and rushed over to kneel at the King's side. "Tamaki? Tamaki, can you hear me?"

"Sora, he'll come round." Kyoya looked at Sora, and she couldn't help noticing how husky his voice had become, and how his eyes were hungry for more. Her throat constricted.

"Er, okay. Let's finish the cards."

"We need to talk." His voice was still deep and utterly sexy.

"It won't happen again."

"But it will." Kyoya's eyes smoldered. "And sooner than we both think."

"I know," Sora finally sighed, slumping onto an armchair besides the couch. "I should probably control myself a little more."

"And I need to be the more reluctant one. Do not place the blame on yourself."

"Cards," she urged. "I'll try to wake him up, and talk to him, I guess, before he goes spilling the beans to someone less amused."

"Does he look remotely amused?"

"Correction, then. Someone who won't kill you."

"Why me? Why not you?"

"The blame automatically goes to the male."

"Well, let's say we're in a crowded area. Someone happens to see you doing inappropriate things to me. What then?"

"If there are eyewitnesses, then the blame goes to me."

"Eyewitnesses **and** a helicopter."

"Why is there a helicopter?"

"Your father is spying on you."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he is right now. Let's go for it, Kyoya. Right now, on your couch."

"Be serious."

"Fine. More control, less hormones."

"Now get back over here. You're too far from me."

"See, this is where the blame-the-man comes in. Comments like that don't help."

"Kyoya..." Tamaki groaned from the carpet. "The book..."

"You may borrow it, Tamaki, but I'll be wanting it back."

"Sora...pull down your shirt..."

"Already did, _Uncle._"

"Good...carpets smell nice..."

"Do they?"

"Very...like sakura trees...or like Sora..."

Kyoya leaned in and sniffed Sora's shoulder. "No, I'd say a more strawberry scent."

"Mm-hm. Strawberries..."

"Go fan him before I get a migraine on your various scents."

* * *

WHAM! A single snowball hit the side of Kaoru's face. "TONO, YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" he yelled, making a small wall in front of him.

Since noon, the Host Club and Sora had been engaged in snowball wars and hide-and-seek (in the snow) out behind Tamaki's mansion, in the woods. Three hours had passed since the first snowball had been thrown (by Tamaki, who was smacked in the face by a retaliation from Kyoya) and they were still going at it.

Hikaru hurried to finish their fort as Kaoru threw another ball over the top. "Hand me some more, Kaoru!"

By now, Sora had built such an impenetrable fort that Kyoya wondered if they were in any danger whatsoever. She launched a barrage of snowballs at Tamaki's pathetic excuse of a wall. "Take that, and that, and that, and one to grow on!" Smiling, she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "Any new targets?"

Kyoya ducked as one whizzed past his head. "Honey and Mori have hidden in the trees because they 'captured' Haruhi from the twins, and Tamaki" He ducked again as another flew over. "Tamaki is trying to build up his fort. Aim for those bushes. Haruhi hasn't been hit once."

"Not even once? Let me fix that." She packed some snow together into a giant ball and lifted it with both hands. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!!" The enormous snowball soared through the air and landed in the bushes. A sharp squeal told them they had hit their target.

"AH-HAH!! TAKE THAT!" Sora dodged one of Tamaki's wild balls. 

"You'll have to do better than that, Tamaki!" She ducked behind her four foot north wall. "I am invincible!"

"Not for long!" A huge wad of snow came hurtling from Hikaru. "Damn!" he shouted as she dodged it gracefully.

"Repeat: I am invincible!"

Several small ones came out from the shaded trees. She ducked in cover.

"Give me that," muttered Kyoya, taking a snowball from Sora. "He's asking for it dearly." He hurled it over the fort.

A grunt sounded. "This is war." More came from the trees. It seemed Mori was firing upon Kyoya instead of Sora.

Sora backed up until she was out of the fort, behind the south wall. "Kyoya, watch this." He noticed a pile of ready-made snowballs beside her. "The twins shall be eliminated."

One by one, she flung them over to the twins' fort, like a human Gatling gun. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. "I...like...this...game!"

"OW!! OW! HEY, THAT'S ENOU-OW!! OW!!"

"SORA-OW! STOP IT-OW!!"

"Two down, four to go!" Sora punched a fist into the air. "Next target!"

"Take out Tamaki, and I'll handle Mori-senpai."

"Kyoya..." Her voice became dangerously low.

"Nothing more than a game."

"With you two, it's war, as Mori so kindly put it. Alright, game plan. We take them out one by one. Tamaki first, though. He's annoying me. We'll call it the Mr. Potato Head Groove Thing operation."

"Although that name makes absolutely no sense, I agree. Then it is war." He raised his voice a little louder. "Whoever wins the war claims the right to give their gift to Sora first."

A hush fell over the small clearing. "That seems fair." Mori sounded smug, as if he was going to win.

"Yay!" exclaimed Honey.

"Sora will never outdo me!" yelled Tamaki.

Haruhi groaned. "Let this be quick."

"I can't believe we've been DQ-ed," Kaoru grumbled.

"Let's battle anyway," said Hikaru.

"And if I win?" asked Sora, packing up some more snowballs.

"Then you earn the right to have me do anything your heart desires." Kyoya had that stupid smirk on his face, the one she knew would make the devil himself fall to his knees, but she wasn't backing down that easy.

"Hm, slavery, you say. Nice. I'm winning. Get the hell out of my fort."

"Or, if you'll allow me to stay, the condition is effective the minute we cross the threshold of my home."

"Alright. Help me make more. We're running low on ammunition."

A snowball hit their fort roughly. "Tamaki," growled Sora. She logged a packed ball over the fort. Judging by his yelp, she hit him in the face. "My accuracy is improving."

"Nicely done," said Kyoya, crouching into position. "Now for the stoic warrior." Grinning, he launched a snowball into the trees. It missed its target and hit another.

"Kyo-chan, that hurt!"

Two flew out of the bushes and hit Kyoya square in the face. "Did I hit him?" asked Haruhi, poking her head out of the leaves. "Did I hit him?" She squealed when Sora threw one, hitting her shoulder. "Unfair!"

Sora gently kissed Kyoya on the cheek before ducking back down. "If you wish, you could help me pack more snowballs. Mori and the twins are dead." Another flew over their head. "Twins first, then Mori." She threw several over the wall. Kaoru yelled in indignation.

"Hikaru, avenge me!" Even with the hosts, their dramatic acts never ceased.

"With pleasure!" One narrowly missed the top of Sora's head.

"Crap," she whispered, and pulled back. "He's serious. Fine, if he's serious..." Quietly, she edged out of the fort and sneaked into the surrounding woods.

All was quiet. Hikaru threw another at Kyoya's fort now. "Sora?" His tone was incredulous. "Impossible! You can't-" He yelped. "My face!"

Sora reappeared in her fort, triumphant. "Excellent," whispered Kyoya, kissing her deeply.

Mori withdrew into the trees, Honey cradling Bun-Bun in his arms, looking crestfallen. _She's using the element of surprise and creeping up on people. She really meant it when she called herself invincible. No plan is foolproof, though. _He climbed into a nearby cedar and took position. Sora and Kyoya were packing in snow. _Ready...aim..._

A snowball hit the side of his face. "I see you!" Sora was standing, a wide grin stretching over her face. "LIKE I SAID, I'M INVINCIBLE!!" She did a little war dance, hopping over the mounds of snow and yelling. "I did it! I did it! Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! Who's the bomb? Who is the bomb? Me! That's right! I'm awesome!"

Kyoya startled her by picking her up in his arms and whirling her around. Tamaki was crouched by a pine tree, mumbling in defeat. Haruhi was standing over the twins' fort, chatting with them. Honey bounded out of the woods with Mori and danced around Kyoya's legs. Mori leaned against a tree, relaxed.

"Tamaki-sama?" An elderly maid bowed at the edge of the clearing. "There's hot cocoa and cookies ready in the parlor, if you all are hungry. Your father wishes for you lot to join him. And all your presents arrived, Sora-kun. They are well-hidden, I assure you. " She bowed again and hustled away.

Honey wrapped his arms around Sora. "Can we go? Please?" He obviously wanted to open presents as much as eating sweets.

"Why not? I'm wiped!" She picked him up easily and put him on her back.

"YAY!! PIGGY-BACK RIDE FROM SORA-CHAN!!" Honey laughed as she took off running into the trees.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood, staring at Tamaki. "Last one there has to give his gift to Sora last!" They turned tail and gave chase.

Without warning, Tamaki, Mori and Kyoya were bounding after them.


	3. Chapter 18: MPHGT, Part 2

Chapter 18: Mr. Potato Head Groove Thing, Part Two

Honey practically begged the others to let Sora open his gift first, but they reluctantly agreed. "Sora-chan, it's perfect for you!" he said with a mouthful of cookies.

"Okay." She tore off the wrapping paper. There was a big box underneath, with a pretty white lace blouse and a white belt inside. A long white box appeared under the shirt. She slipped a finger under the tape and opened it. "W-o-w!" A shimmering diamond silver necklace, diamond silver earrings and a diamond silver bracelet beheld her as she threw the top into the trash bag. "You remembered my birth stone. Thank you, Honey!" She hugged him tightly.

"Mine next," said Haruhi, her voice unusually high with excitement.

Sora lifted open the square parcel. "A charm bracelet?! OH MY GOSH, I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO ONE WITH YOU! THIS IS AWESOME!!" More than a dozen charms lined the sterling silver chain, including a tiger, a pawprint, and a music note. 

Haruhi held up her wrist, her own bracelet dangling from it. "Dad and Uncle Takimaru helped me get those! And I bought mine, too!"

"Thanks so much!" She leaned over to plant a big kiss on her forehead.

The twins bounded forward, a huge box with holes in their hands. "We had to get you this!" they said in unison. "It reminds us of you so much!"

Sora raised an eyebrow, but slowly opened the box. "You GUYS!" A white Samoyed puppy lifted its head to gaze up at her.

"It's a boy," noted Hikaru, appreciating her squeals.

She lifted his out of the box. "He's so cute! What shall I name him?" She bit her lip before gasping. "Jasper, like that horse I rode at Fall Fest! Hey, Jasper..." She stroked his fluffy fur, and he wiggled in pleasure. "Do you like that?" She began to scratch his tummy, and he rolled over in her lap before panting. "You like having your tummy scratched, don't you?"

Kyoya reached out his hands for the puppy. "Let me hold him while you open the rest of your gifts."

Tamaki held back tears as he gave Sora his wrapped present. "It's okay if you don't like it."

"Tamaki, don't cry!" Sora laughed as she ripped off the wrapping paper. "I bet I'll..." She was looking back at a GazettE CD and a silver bracelet with a star-cut sapphire dangling from it. "Tamaki...this is gorgeous...and where did you get this CD? I have been looking for it at every single music store I can think of!" She laughed at the incredulous look on his face and squeezed his waist. "Are you crazy? I love it!"

He laughed weakly. "The bracelet is one of my mother's. I want you to have it."

Mori stood and came to sit by her. "My present," he said quietly.

Sora unwrapped herself from Tamaki and stared at the velvet box in his hands. "Hand it over," she whispered greedily. "I want to see."

He placed in her hands. "Don't yell at me. This is before..." He glance at Kyoya, who was reclining back in his chair. "You know."

She stroked the outside of the box before gently opening it. "Oh, Mori."

A beautiful heart-cut diamond ring was sparkling in the light from the lamps. With possibly a million faces, it glistened while being still. _HRH Sora Mikage _was etched into the inside of the gold band. She slid the ring onto her right hand. "A perfect fit." She glared at Mori, who was smiling softly. "Thank you," she whispered, a slight frown on her face. "Now I feel like my gift to you isn't all that special."

He embraced her tightly. "You're welcome. May it remind you of us when you depart for Italy tomorrow." Mori looked away, embarrassed as a few tears leaked from his eyes. Honey patted his arm gently.

Kyoya leaned forward and picked up the final parcel. "From me."

Sora simply stared at the silver wrapped box before taking it from him. Silence now fell upon them as she carefully unwrapped it.

"Kyoya."

He'd carefully considered his gift, and the outcome was amazing. A couple of documents told her that a new library was being built near Sakuragoaka shrine in the Kanagawa prefecture, specifically for her use only. A long white box held the gold chain she'd pointed out to him as they shopped for Tamaki's gifts. Another white box held a gold bracelet to match her chain. Several charms lay scattered in the bigger box: a dove, a Class of '06, and three types of dogs. The last box was a Carmen red velvet. Inside held an oval-cut emerald band, possibly one carat more than the stone Tamaki had given her.

"I...don't know what to say."

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair. "Say nothing. I know what you mean."

They simply stayed that way for a moment or two before breaking off. "Now," said Sora, smiling, "open the rest of your presents and then I'll show you mine."

* * *

It was the best Christmas party ever. Listening to music and eating sweet after sweet after sweet, the Host Club squealed and laughed whenever a new present was opened. After three minutes, Honey had unwrapped all of his. Some kendo equipment from Mori, dozens of new stuffed animals from the twins, a gold watch with "Haninozuka" engraved on it from Tamaki and Kyoya, and homemade cakes and pies from Haruhi.

Kyoya opened all of his second, anxious to see Sora's gift. He received a new leather briefcase from Mori, a silver Rolex watch from Tamaki, a new pair of black leather boots from Honey, a miniature replica of Ouran Academy from Haruhi (with reluctant financial help from King Takimaru), and a silver desk set with "Kyoya Ootori" engraved on the front from the twins.

Tamaki was the worst, yelling each time he discovered his "favorite gift so far." A glass piano statue from Haruhi, several Mozart works from Mori, a Pineapple laptop with multiple music programs from Kyoya, an authentic copy of Monet from the twins, and an iPod from Honey.

He claimed Haruhi's was the best, and whirled her around in the air until his father came in to settle all the noise down.

Mori was in a corner, Honey babbling at his side, while he opened his gifts. Two new kendo swords from Honey, _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ from Tamaki, a vase with many illustrations of samurai from the twins, a gift card to Outdoor World (200,000 yen) from Kyoya, and a handsome velvet book cover from Haruhi.

Haruhi was grateful for her gifts, but was upset that they spent so much money on her. She received several dozen articles of clothing from the twins, an Nintendo DS with games from Tamaki, a Pineapple laptop with unlimited Internet use from Kyoya, and a gift card to Gold Inferno (300,000 yen) from Honey and Mori.

The twins were ecstatic at their presents, which consisted of lots of modern clothes from Tamaki, a PSP from Honey and Mori, several games from Kyoya, and (once again, with financial help from the King) two iPods loaded with music from Haruhi. They rubbed their hands together when a new scheme or prank floated into their brains with each new present, somehow.

Finally, everyone turned expectantly towards Sora, who was sitting on the couch, an amused expression on her face. "Are you ready for the greatest gifts in the world? Oh, speaking of, these gifts count as your birthday gifts, too."

Honey made a face. "Just how much did you spend on us, Sora-chan?"

She shrugged. "Compared to what I usually spend on myself, not that much. But still, they were pretty expensive. Here." She motioned behind her. Seven boxes, each a different color, lay on the leather couch. "Open them."

Tamaki and the twins lunged for theirs. "Mine's white!"

"Yeah, well, mine's blue!"

"Mine is orange! Beat that!"

Mori stooped to pick his up. "Midnight blue."

"I have a yellow one!" cried Honey.

"Black," said Kyoya, turning the small box in his hands.

"Pink?" asked Haruhi, examining hers.

"Aren't you gonna open them?"

They each lifted the top simultaneously.

"Keys," stated Kyoya flatly, turning the silver key over to see if diamonds were set into it. "You gave us keys. To what?"

But Mori was staring wide-eyed at his gift. "Sora, you didn't," he accused quietly. He recognized the symbol on the rubber handle.

"But I did," she chuckled. "Each one is color coordinated."

"Where?" he asked, still shocked.

"Outside, in the back drive."

He turned and walked briskly to the door. "Follow me," he ordered the others.

* * *

Everyone gasped audibly as the doors to the spacious backyard opened. Seven cars were neatly arranged on the back drive of the Suou mansion. Snow had lightly fallen once more, giving the atmosphere a positive winter look. Honey was the first to snap out of his reverie. "SORA-CHAN, CARS?!"

Sora laughed and gestured to each one in turn. "Your box coordinates with the car. Honey, the yellow Porsche is yours. Mori, that dark blue Ferrari. Kyoya, your black Rolls-Royce. Tamaki, you have the white Corvette. Hikaru, the light blue Lamborghini. Kaoru, yours is the orange Camaro. And Haruhi, you got the pink Mini-Cooper." She smiled at her own shiny red Ferrari.

Kyoya ran his fingertips over the hood of his Rolls-Royce. "So this is why you were talking about cars in your sleep." He examined the unique door style. "Very thoughtful of you."

Tamaki was trembling as he touched the Corvette. "This is mine?"

"All yours, Tamaki," Sora assured him, folding herself onto the snow and making a snow angel.

Mori removed his key from his pocket and opened the doors. "The interior is exactly the way I described my dream car to you. Sora, this is amazing."

"Seriously," muttered Haruhi, leaning against her Mini-Cooper. "How could anyone possibly top this? Are all of these imported?"

"Only half. Some came from Italy, so they weren't too hard to obtain. The Corvette, the Camaro and the Rolls-Royce came from America, and the Mini came from Germany."

Hikaru examined the back of his car with great interest. "Best gift ever."

"No doubt about it," agreed Kaoru, stroking his Camaro lovingly. "Each car represents our individual personalities."

"Exactly!" Sora exclaimed. "That's what I was thinking. Kyoya doesn't really fit the sports car profile, so a sleek car went well with him. Haruhi isn't a big fan of huge things, so a nice Mini was perfect for her."

Kyoya pushed off the hood of his car and embraced Sora tightly. "Thank you so much. This means the world to me, you know."

A loud chorus of "Thank you, Sora!" rang out, and the Host Club reluctantly pulled away from their new cars and stared out across the wonderland of snow. Loud church bells rang out a Christmas carol.

_Silent night  
__Holy night  
__All is calm, all is bright  
__Round young virgin, mother and child  
__Holy infant, so tender and mild  
__Sleep in heavenly peace  
__Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Silent night  
__Holy night  
__Shepards quake at the sight  
__Glory streams from heaven above  
__He'vnly host sing Alleluia  
__Christ the Savior is born  
__Christ the Savior is born_

_Silent night  
__Holy night  
__Son of God, love's pure light  
__Radiant beams from thy holy face  
__With the dawn of redeeming grace  
__Jesus Lord at thy birth  
__Jesus Lord at thy birth_

"Kyoya-sama!" A dark-haired woman came rushing from the mansion. She had on a long red evening gownand a long coat over it.

"Fuyumi-neesan." Kyoya looked back over his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Father." She glanced at Sora before looking down at the ground. "He wishes to speak with the two of you in private. We were holding a Christmas party when he remembered that you had a girlfriend, and wishes to meet her properly."

Kyoya groaned quietly. "Fine. We'll meet him later. What time will be best?"

"No. He wants to see you now." She grimaced at her. "Sorry, Sora-kun. I tried to persuade him, but he insists on speaking with you."

Sora waved away the apology. "It's alright, Fuyumi." She looked at the other men. "You guys get comfortable in the house. Kyoya and I will return in a while."

Fuyumi sighed, relieved. "I'm sorry. Really, I am. But I'll let him know you're on the way."

Sora grumbled and leered at Kyoya. "So...my car or yours?"


	4. Chapter 19: The Ootori Master

Chapter 19: The Ootori Master

Kyoya's hand shook violently as they made their way down the corridor. Sora had been to his mansion so many times (and spent the night just as much), only now the halls and rooms seemed to appear menacing. This particular one was dark, and most of the curtains were shut. At the end of the polished marble hallway was an oak door with a brass knocker.

He paused, hesitating. "This is his office."

"Calm down, okay? If your father is how I imagine him, he'll sense your fear and anxiety. Just relax. Take a deep breath." Sora tied her hair back into a ponytail, her side bangs swinging forward to her face. She unfastened her jacket and folded it on the window seal nearby. She wore an ebony cashmere turtleneck with dark blue jeans and black high heeled boots. The devil himself could not faze her easily. _If my father wants anything to do with her, he's got another thing coming. She's stubborn as hell._

"He should fear you, if he was anyone else," Kyoya muttered, removing his trench, revealing a dark purple sweater hanging over his khakis. "The look on your face is murderous."

"Then may he quake in his chair when I am finished."

* * *

Yoshio Ootori looked up from his computer when he heard a knock. His black hair was neatly combed, his suit neatly pressed. The glare on his glasses from the computer was intimidating. He leaned back in the high armchair and cleared his throat. "Enter."

A young lady entered his office, her stride as business-like as his own. Kyoya followed her in. She held herself with such confidence, he knew immediately this was Takimaru's daughter, so unlike her laid-back father. "Ah, Miss Mikage. A pleasure meeting you. I am Yoshio Ootori, master of Ootori Enterprises and Kyoya's father. Please sit," he added, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. "Have you found our home enjoyable?"

"I have," she replied icily. "Kyoya gave me the grand tour a few days back.

Kyoya glanced around from the wall at her. _That's a downright lie. Sora, what are you doing?_

"I see. And my office?"

"As I imagined it would be. May I say, your taste in furniture impresses me. Italian, no?" She patted the empty leather chair beside her, her tone settling into his business one with ease.

"You have an excellent eye." Their tones matched one another. Kyoya was in awe and terror. Sora seriously had some guts on her to talk to his father in that tone of voice.

"Well, it has been brought to my attention that you and my son are in a relationship."

Sora tilted her head sideways. "So it seems. What are your thoughts on the subject?"

"He is the heir of my company."

"So I've been informed."

"Let's say I were to remove that title and place it on one of my other sons. For example, my oldest, Kei. What shall you do?"

"If you mean I'll marry them, then no. I will remain with Kyoya."

"And if I were to have one of my sons have an arranged marriage with yourself, what shall you do?"

Sora smiled acidly. "I will die before I am ripped from his arms."

Yoshio leaned forward, placing his chin on his folded hands. _Like father, like son, _thought Sora. "You are determined to stay with my youngest son, one who does not yet have a future?"

"His future lies in his own hands. We are simply here to give him a little push in the right direction," she said, putting an emphasis on "right."

"I agree. However, I am concerned about the time you have spent with Kyoya publicly. What if this relationship turns nasty?"

Sora took her time answering. "I will leave your son be, if he wishes me to."

"Pardon?"

"He and I have a mutual agreement, one that every serious couple makes silently."

Kyoya leaned away from the wall and approached the expensive wooden desk. "Father, do not make me stay away from her, if that is your intent."

Yoshio dropped his polite tone and almost snapped at his son. "You will do what you are told, or I will have the title taken away and your dear brother will have Miss Mikage. Let me remind you, Kyoya, I can take it away. All your hard work would be in vain."

Suddenly, Sora slammed her hands down on the desk. "I will die before I leave him! Do you understand me?!"

"Sora," warned Kyoya under his breath.

"My dear lady, I look in the best interests of my children."

"Oh, that's total bull! You're just like my father! If it's not a business deal, it's trash!"

"My sons are not trash, thank you."

"Oh?" Her voice became dangerous. "What did you get your sons for Christmas?"

"I...they have everything money can buy."

"But not love! If I'm not mistaken, sir, you have never shown your children one ounce of love. What kind of father are you? Take a part in their lives! Don't hesitate for a second to ask about school, friends, or even girlfriends! If you can't even do that, then your 'compassion' ain't worth crap!"

"How dare you tell me I do not care for my sons." He adopted the cold voice he shared with Kyoya seconds ago. "I love them more than anyone on this earth, and I do not need you telling me otherwise."

"NO, YOU DON'T!" she yelled. "YOU HAVE NEVER SHOWN THEM COMPASSION OR LOVE!" Her entire body was shaking with anger. "But I have...your youngest boy has returned that compassion as well."

"Enough. Stop saying I have no love for the boy."

"God, you and my father are a real pair! You're made for each other! You don't even paint yourselves as despicable villains, but I see through that ploy! You care nothing about anyone around you! At least my father had my mother, at least he loved"

"Enough." Yoshio now stood, his dark eyes full of cold fury. "I loved my wife more than you can begin to comprehend. She was my world, and when my sons were born, they became part of it."

"But just because she's gone doesn't mean you should become distant with us," Kyoya said quietly, sitting patiently beside Sora. "Miko and Kei noticed this way before I did. You are afraid to show us anything because you believe we'll disappear along with Mother."

Sora froze before she could make another outburst. "Your mother disappeared?" Her face lost the fury and replaced it with horror. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kyoya stared at his boots. "You had enough on your plate as it is. You lost your mother, too."

Yoshio looked back at Sora. "An explanation, if you will."

Sora sighed and sat back down. "My mother died when my youngest brother was stillborn. She was very young, and she was sick with an unknown disease."

"And her father acted much like you did, Father. He never reached out to his offspring again."

"I see. Sora, step outside for a moment. I need to have a word with my son."

She glanced at Kyoya.

"Go." His voice turned hard. "Wait in the hall for me."

She stood and left silently.

* * *

Tamaki paced back and forth across his room, mumbling incoherently. Mori and Honey sat on the floor, waiting patiently as Haruhi and Hikaru went to retrieve their cocoa from the kitchen below. Kaoru lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

His phone rang. Kaoru dragged it to his ear. "Hello?" He sat up, alert. "Sora, is everything okay?" Mori looked over quickly. "No, we're fine here. Is it going to take any longer?" His face shot from alert to blank to worried. "You said all of that? Such bravery. Not even Kyoya would dare." He laid back down, the worst gone. "So his father wanted to see if you would marry one of his other sons? The bastard. Uh-huh. No, we haven't. Why? Oh, no, that's no problem. I'll tell him. I'll tell him, too. Okay, okay. Bye." He hung up, his brow furrowed with concern.

Mori caught his attention. "Is she hurt?"

"No, no. Just out of breath and insults. She basically lashed out at Kyoya's dad."

Tamaki froze his pacing. "She did WHAT?!"

"And he isn't at all impressed with that. She also pointed out the fact that he doesn't really show his love for his sons."

"And Kyo-chan?" asked Honey, fiddling with Bun-Bun's ears. "How's he?"

"He's in the office with his father. Sora says she can't hear anything through the door."

"Damn!" Tamaki ran his fingers through his hair. "Kyoya's screwed if he ever wanted his father's blessing!"

"Not yet," grunted Mori. "If Sora makes a deep impression with his father, things could get better."

"What kind of impression would that be?" asked Hikaru, who'd returned with Haruhi during Tamaki's first outburst. "'This girl is freaking insane,' is that the impression?"

"No. She stood up to Yoshio Ootori, while even his biggest partner will tremble in fear. That right there should tell him she isn't afraid to speak her mind. It also says she wants and has total control over her listener. If she adopts that persona with her people, she can make a wonderful queen." He drank his cocoa once more before continuing. "I can't imagine what father wouldn't want their future daughter-in-law to be that way."

"But don't you hate Kyoya?" asked Haruhi, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I hate that he took the girl of my dreams away from me. But if she is happy, then I am happy. If he hurts her, though, I will be forced to take her for myself."

Kaoru's phone rang again. "Sora? Is everything" He paused. "I see. Uh-huh. Okay. Uh-huh. Understood. I'll pass it on. Gotcha. Right. Okay. Okay. Wait, don't do that, you'll be wanted for murder. Not that either, that's inhumane. No. No. No. That's better. Not so violent. I'm pretty sure he does, but you can't be the one to do it. Okay? Bye."

He smirked as he shut his phone. 

"Is she going to commit a murder?" muttered Hikaru, eyes wide.

"No, but she's close."

Tamaki flung his arms out. "Poor Sora, in love with the devil's son!"

"The soon-to-be ex-devil when she's finished yelling about him to Kyoya. I highly doubt anyone can withstand her power now."

"Power?" Honey frowned, perplexed. "What power?"

"The power of enraged European women, Mitsukuni," said Mori, grinning. "We won't hear the end of it."


	5. Chapter 20: Now or Never

Chapter 20: Now or Never

Sora was still fuming when Kyoya led her out of his father's office. A note outside on the curtains revealed their coats had been taken to Kyoya's room, because the night maids were cleaning. So with that, they headed down the hall. They were silent as they headed to Kyoya's room. The hallway outside seemed to reflect his dark and depressed mood.

And somehow, Sora's more furious one.

Right down the hall from his room, she exploded. "THAT MAN JUST MAKES ME SO...SO ANGRY! HE HAS NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ANYONE IN THAT MANNER, LET ALONE YOU! AS IF HE WERE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE!"

Kyoya gently shook her shoulders. "He does think of himself better than anyone else. Sora, you must get this through your head, or you can never make it here...anywhere. In Japan, and numerous other places, if your name is...prestigious, you must live up to it. Sometimes, people take it to their heads that because of that prestige, they are better than everyone else in this world."

"BUT IN ITALY...!"

"In Italy, everyone is friendly with one another. It does not matter who you are or where you come from. What matters is your heart, and how you perceive the world." He paused outside his door. "You have shown me this countless times. Name and wealth mean nothing if you're a heartless person. And I used to think otherwise...until you stepped into that factory and fell through the floor." Sora blushed at the memory; she and Kyoya had shared their first kiss (with each other) in the abandoned building, though she never counted it as a true kiss. "You called me heartless, and it pained me greatly. To think that an outsider, someone whom I barely knew, had the nerve to call me heartless...I wanted to prove you wrong." 

He took her hands. "I wanted to show to you how caring I could be. And it's led me here today. My original plans were to just prove to you how loyal and considerate I can be. It turned into infatuation after the ball, and blossomed into a deep love, not just a fantasy."

He looked deep into her eyes, searching. "I want...no." He shook his head vigorously. "I **need **to know. Do you feel the same way about me? Because I am in. I am all in. This isn't a fantasy love, not anymore. This is something I can't imagine living without." He chuckled. "Listen to me. Half a year ago, I would have called this a weakness. Now I call it a strength."

Sora was speechless. They had just come from arguing with his father, and now they stood facing each other, with Kyoya declaring himself. What was a girl to do? "I...I'm not at all sure. I can't say anything."

His eyes widened slightly, before going back to normal. He nodded slowly. "I see." He removed his hands from hers and moved to open the door.

"But..."

He paused, his hand on the doorknob.

"I could...show you."

Smiling at the frozen look on Kyoya's face, Sora gently put her hand over his and opened the door. "Tomorrow afternoon, I'm leaving for Italy, as you already know. But, tonight...I want to stay with you. Even..if just for tonight." Her eyes blazed. "The words most people use...they just don't feel right. My feelings for you are...too strong, too vital for words to express." They stepped into the room, and Sora locked the door.

He took his hands and put each on both of her cheeks, asking for permission to continue. She closed her eyes as his hands traveled down from her face to her neck. Moving closer, Kyoya kissed the hollow at her neck, causing Sora to inhale sharply and wrap her arms around his shoulders. His nose drew an invisible line up to her jaw. He leaned slightly to the left and kissed her neck before gently sucking on the skin there. They moved towards the bed, and Sora subconsciously lifted her legs around his waist. Outside, the moon shone gallantly at the daring and bold new step in their relationship.

* * *

Honey was drowsily humming to Bun-Bun when Mori gently patted his head. "Mitsukuni."

Blinking slowly, the blond senior rubbed his eyes. "Takashi, have they come back yet?"

The twins turned to the older men, and Tamaki raised his head from his hands. The clock tolled ten at night, and the remaining hosts were anxiously waiting in Tamaki's bedroom. Haruhi, having fallen asleep and spilled hot cocoa on her lap, left about an hour ago. They were all worried that Yoshio Ootori would not be waking up alive this morning. Sora's threats to him over Kaoru's cell phone a while ago proved that.

"No. They will not be coming back tonight."

He looked at the other hosts. "Tamaki, please leave them alone," Mori ordered when the King reached for his phone. "And the same goes for you," he added sternly, causing the twins to yelp. They were going to attempt sneaking out of the mansion and heading over to the Ootori estate immediately. "Mitsukuni, call Haruhi."

Honey understood. He sat up, all trace of sleepiness gone. "Tama-chan, why don't you call the hotel and tell them not to worry about Miss Mikage?" he asked politely.

Tamaki hesitated for a moment before reaching for his cell phone again. As he dialed the Park Hyatt's number, Honey turned to the twins. "And you may check on them **after noon.**" The small senior had no idea how long Sora would stay with Kyoya, but her flight left at three, so she should be leaving his estate by one-thirty. "Kyoya would be besides himself with anger if we...paraded in."

The King hung up the phone. "They understand. Why don't you guys get some rest?" he suggested. "If they aren't coming back...we may as well sleep."

Hikaru yawned. "Let's head home, Kaoru."

They picked up their jackets and left sleepily. Tamaki threw himself on the bed, a string of profanities issuing from the pillow under his face. It seemed he felt rather strongly on the current situation. _You're not alone, _Honey thought shrewdly.

Mori silently gathered his coat._ I wonder if they were careful. She's still in school, and a pregnancy isn't the best thing right now, considering Kyoya's father and his feelings for her. Maybe his meeting wasn't about being heir at all. Perhaps he wanted to see for himself the wondrous Sora Mikage..._

"Takashi."

He looked down at his cousin. "Mitsukuni."

"Aren't you worried about them?" Honey asked, his eyes filled with concern.

Mori dropped his voice so that Tamaki wouldn't hear. "I believe Kyoya wouldn't dare hurt her. If anything happened to her, he'd kill himself first before I caught up with him." Honey grinned at the dry humor in Mori's voice. "But we will have Hikaru and Kaoru check in on her tomorrow. For now, let them be."

Honey nodded. Mori had known the minute Sora Mikage and Kyoya Ootori left the Suou mansion that they would not be returning. Honey knew if they could, they would never return. _Sadly, not all fairytale endings are happily ever after, _Honey thought as he zipped up his jacket. If Kyoya wanted to tell them himself what happened tonight, he would.

* * *

It was past midnight, and Kyoya lay under the white comforter, his arms wrapped around Sora's slender waist. About an hour ago, after they had made love a second time, she had fallen asleep on his chest (which suited him just fine), muttering slightly. He had reached over her for the phone and called Tamaki, who was cursing his head off, and reassured him that everything was fine. Sora would be staying at the estate tonight, and depart for Italy tomorrow. If the Host Club wanted to, they could come see her off. The Shadow King then alerted his servants to retrieve some clean clothes for Sora. In the background, several maids squealed, but he ignored them.

The curtains had been drawn by him after she rolled over on her side. Silently, he crept to the window and pulled the velvet curtains closed. Kyoya did not want anyone trying to peek in on their intimacy.

"Kyoya?"

He turned, and found Sora awake, looking at him curiously. "Shh. Go back to sleep."

"Mm-mm," she whispered, shaking her head. "I wanna stay awake. That instant coffee's kicking in."

Smiling, he crawled back under the covers, taking her into his arms. "Full moon out tonight," he commented, running his fingers through her wavy hair.

"I know," she said, smiling. "It's beautiful."

"Like you," he whispered, kissing the palm of her hand.

She turned her eyes to the ceiling. "When I was little, I developed the bad habit of sneaking out at night. Alexia and I would go out into the fields next to the palazzo. We'd lay in the long grass for hours, just looking up at the stars. There'd be millions of them, blinking down at us." She laughed. "Once, we tried counting them, and Lexi would give up after a hundred, but I would keep going. And sometimes, we fell asleep, waking up to a gorgeous sunrise, with Riiko and Cera angry by our sides. After a few months, we got them to come with us at night, like a secret gathering." Sora paused, hesitating. "After a while, it would just be me and Toya."

Kyoya became a little stiff after hearing Toya's name; he didn't know whether to be upset that she'd fallen into a thing with him after her first love was murdered. How did she feel, about him knowing all this? He'd ask her about it tomorrow...or rather today. Kyoya stifled a laugh. No wonder Tamaki was furious; they'd been MIA the entire night. He made a mental note to apologize to the others.

"We would never fall asleep, because Toya always reminded me it was time to go. But he went higher than me one day, in star counting, and I was so mad he started laughing at me."

Sora smiled once before looking back at Kyoya. "Someday, I want to show you the stars the way I see them. We'll lay in the long grass and just stargaze for hours. Maybe..." She giggled. "We'll do a little more than stargazing."

"Maybe," Kyoya chuckled.

The Italian princess frowned. "Why did Father decide now, of all times, to want me back home?" She sounded frustrated. "It's so cruel."

" I know, but...not even he can keep us apart." Kyoya lifted her head and kissed her lips softly. "I promise, Sora. By the way, have I thanked you for my present?"

Sora laughed. "I knew you would flip. All of you did. It is the best going away present I can give you guys." She gently kissed his chest. "And this...is the best gift anyone can give me."

"Hm, not anyone."

She glared up at him before smiling. "Oh. Just you, then."

"May it stay that way...please."

"I will never care about anyone as much as you."

* * *

Early the next morning, Yoshio was reading the newspaper when a young maid entered his office. "Master, Yuzuru Suou is on the phone," she announced..

He nodded. "Please tell him they stayed for the night."

"Sir?"

"You are dismissed," he replied, turning his chair to face the window. The maid bowed and silently left the room.

Yoshio smirked as several birds flew past the glass. "My youngest son, in love with a European girl...he must be spending too much time with Tamaki Suou."

* * *

Kyoya was still asleep when Sora rose to get dressed. After a refreshing shower, she noticed a pile of black bags in the corner. A note beside her table showed that Kyoya had her luggage delivered to his room. She reminded herself to slap whoever had picked the lock on his door.

She figured, since they never returned the previous night, Tamaki or the twins would be "checking in." If they said one word about how "dangerous it was," or if they "used protection," even if they innocently asked, "Did you stay here all night (my darling niece)? Did Kyoya-senpai (Mother) defile your innocence?" she'd put the hurts to them. "KYOYA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR NIECE?!" Sora scoffed. She wouldn't have to deal with that question from Tamaki before Kyoya awoke and angrily kicked him out. _Kyoya..._

She turned her head to stare at her love. During the night, they stayed up and talked about nothing in particular; they just wanted to hold each other. Sora knew that he was doing everything in his power to delay her from leaving. She wouldn't have minded if it wasn't her father, the king of Genova, asking her to return home. If it was Riiko or anyone else, she would have politely refused. No, she would have stamped her feet in protest like the stubborn brat she was.

"Sora," Kyoya muttered in his sleep. He looked so young and innocent, so vulnerable, when he was sleeping. It pained her to realize she wouldn't see his face for a while. She smiled sadly and resumed dressing. A plain black T-shirt and jean shorts were perfect. It would be very nice weather in Italy today. White tennis shoes and wet hair finished off the look. If Tamaki came in now, he would have forgotten all about her spending the night and be ecstatic she was wearing "commoner clothing."

A knock on the door startled her. She checked to make sure Kyoya was still asleep before grabbing a towel to wrap around her shoulders and opening the door.

"Hello, Sora..."

_So he sent the twins. Fabulous. Like they'd understand. At least it's not Tamaki, who'd be yelling at his best friend for "taking advantage of a young princess."_(he wouldn't dare say "our niece," she mentally decided; Kyoya would hit him)_ Or Honey, who would be taking everything too lightly. Or Mori _(she could never call him Takashi after breaking his heart)_, who besides his impassiveness, would__be wishing silently it was him instead of Kyoya, although I'd never ask, and who would've slammed Kyoya against the wall in anger and jealousy. The twins are my best choice...except for Haruhi. She wouldn't ask so many questions or hit something or someone._

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Can I speak with you..." She looked back at the sleeping Kyoya. "In the hallway, perhaps?"

She closed the door as quietly as possible before grimacing and turning to the twins. "Alright. How much trouble am I in?"

Hikaru didn't look amused. "Tono was sending us message after message last night that Kyoya and you had...you know. **Done the deed**And other really gross things. 

Sora snorted. "Yeah, that's pretty much correct. Anything else I should be worried about?"

Kaoru stepped in, taking the defensive. "We were concerned, Sora. That's all. When you two didn't come back from his estate, Mori-senpai deducted that you wouldn't be returning. He made us swear not to 'interrupt' you two."

"Concerned? Oh, I'm sorry. For putting you through so much trouble. It won't ever happen again."

"Come again?" remarked Hikaru, incredulous. "Never again? Do you really intend to leave Japan? Even...even after last night?"

"I have no choice. If I did...I would tell my father no. It's unfair. It's unfair for me to be forced that sort of responsibility, and it's unfair to take me away from people I care about. I wish I could just ignore everything. But I can't. It's my duty to my people, my duty to my father."

"What happens to Kyoya, huh?! Do you honestly believe he's just gonna forget about you?! He's so deeply in love with you, Sora!"

"I know."

"What if he was the one? The one you can have a life with? The one you could have children with?"

"Do you think for one second he isn't? I hate being two feet from him. I won't even be able to breathe without him close to me. As for children...yes, I would be honored to bear his. But it's just a dream. A dream that is impossible to live."

Kaoru stood, perplexed. "Then why did you ramble on about freedom and how great it felt to be away from your princess duties if you never truly meant it?!"

"Because I was lying to myself. I knew that one day, I'd have to go back to take my place as queen. It was inevitable. I just didn't realize it would be so soon." She glanced back at the door. "Listen, yell at me or him all you want. It's over, done with. Deal with it. And if you still care about me, you'll come say goodbye?" Her voice broke on the last word.

"Of course," mumbled Hikaru. "We'll see you off, as will the others, too."

"Like we said," Kaoru sighed, "you've become our personal drug. We're gonna hold on till the last possible second."

She smiled, her eyes watering for the briefest of times. "Thanks, you guys." 


	6. Chapter 21: I Will Remember You

Chapter 21: I Will Remember You

Sora sat patiently as Kyoya dressed to drop her off at the airport. He couldn't bring himself to look at her for longer than two seconds. Inevitable tears were threatening to drop at any second. Since she was wearing very casual clothes, he decided to wear something just as. He chose the outfit he wore when he first met her, a dark vest over a plain white T-shirt and black slacks. He felt a small hand at his shoulder.

"Why won't you look at me?" Sora sounded confused and hurt. He wanted to take her pain away, but still stared at the wall.

"I'm afraid I'll start bawling like a baby, something even my father has yet to achieve."

She put her arms around him, pulling him closer to her body. "Kyoya..."

He firmly grasped her hands, the teardrops beginning. "What would you say if I kidnaped you? If I took you to a hidden place, and we stayed there, making love till dawn?"

Kyoya felt her tears on his back, soaking through his vest. "It's not fair!" she sobbed. "Why now, of all times? Why me, of all people?"

He turned and embraced her tightly. "Then stay. Defy your father, and I'll make you the happiest woman in the world!"

She laughed weakly. "I can't do that. My people have needed me for months. I can't refuse them any longer..."

A maid knocked on the door. "Kyoya-sama? Sora-kun? The limo's ready with your luggage."

Sora buried her head in his chest. "Come on. I have a feeling Tamaki won't be the only one kicking and screaming."

* * *

An entourage awaited their arrival at Tokyo International. Without speaking, the hosts took her luggage and walked into the airport. Haruhi trailed behind and held her hand loosely, the other already taken by Kyoya.

"Will you visit me?" asked Sora as they checked her bags in. "In Italy? You'll love it there."

"Of course," smiled Haruhi. "Every month, if you pay for my ticket."

Sora punched her arm playfully. "Duh! I'd buy you a house there, if you wanted me to!"

They continued to chat about trivial matters as they waited for the plane to arrive and board. School came up, and they discussed the possibility of Haruhi being the transfer student.

Sadly, Haruhi and Sora were the only ones talking at all. Honey was looking glum, his head bowed and Bun-Bun clutched tightly to his chest. The twins played their video games, but looked spaced out, as if not really looking at the screen. Tamaki was messing with his phone, doing his utmost to keep from crying. Mori just stared ahead, as did Kyoya.

Finally, when Sora was certain Hikaru had beaten her high score on _Pac-Man_ by more than ten thousand points, a voice came over the intercom. "Miss Mikage, your plane has landed. Two escorts will be waiting at your gate." Sure enough, two men in black suits stood by the double doors, arms crossed.

Haruhi squeezed her cousin's hand. "See you." She smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks for everything," said Sora. "Tell Ranka I'm sorry I hardly attended dinner. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

Hikaru grabbed her waist and tugged her down to his chair. "Come back soon," he whispered into her ear, wiping away the teardrops.

Kaoru leaned down and spoke into the other, and she felt wetness seep into her ear. "We'll keep him company." She knew perfectly well who.

Honey cried out and wrapped his tiny arms around her waist. "Wah! I'm gonna miss you, Sora-chan!" He thrust a small stuffed rabbit into her hands. "This is Mini Bun-Bun! He'll take care of you!" A river of salt water cascaded down his face.

She patted his head and kissed his golden hair. "Thank you, Honey. I'll keep him close to my heart."

Tamaki stared down at his feet. "Goodbye, Sora."

She hugged him. "Take care, _ojisama._ I'll call you, 'kay?"

She let go and turned to Mori. His head was bowed, his knuckles white as they gripped his knees.

"Mori." She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. "Forgive me."

He remained still for several seconds before wrapping his arms around her and clutching her fiercely. "I already have." His tears flowed freely now. "Never forget us, Sora."

"I won't," she promised, sniffling and coughing as she laughed. "That would be stupid."

Kyoya waited until she was finished sobbing. "Sora."

She snapped her eyes onto his. His jaw was clenched tightly. She walked briskly over to him and embraced him once more. Ignoring the stares from other passengers, he pulled her off her feet and crushed her lips to his. For a minute, they stayed that way, kissing passionately. Reluctantly, he pulled away, his tears gathering at his eyes. "I love you," he confessed for her ears only.

Sora hugged him once more before whispering back, "I know you do."

He handed her a small package from his coat pocket. "Put this on...if you reciprocate my words."

She nodded and gently put it in her jacket. "I will," she promised.

One of the escorts held out his arm as he approached. "Ready, your Highness?"

Sora wound her arm through his. "Yes." She looked back at the group of men, with Haruhi standing beside Kyoya, clutching his arm. "_Ciao. _May we meet again." She sighed and waved as they walked through the gate.

Honey broke down as Mori picked him up onto his shoulders. "Bye, Sora-chan!" he called, a second too late.

Mori reached up to pat the small senior's head. "It'll be fine, Mitsukuni."

Hikaru took one look at Kaoru before crying into his younger brother's chest.

Tamaki flung his arms around Haruhi. "Mother, I order you to bring her back!" he sobbed, as Haruhi rubbed his back soothingly.

Kaoru gasped. "Kyoya, wait!"

The Ootori heir was sprinting to the lobby of the terminal. Mori set Honey down before chasing after him.

Honey goggled at Kyoya's abrupt departure. "Will he be okay, Haru-chan?"

"I don't know, Honey-senpai," she muttered, rubbing softer as Tamaki howled in sorrow. "I don't know."

* * *

Mori caught Kyoya right before he hit the security checkpoint. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked, confronting his rival.

Kyoya shook his head vigorously, gathering himself. "I can't be in here a minute longer. Please, Mori-senpai..." He ducked his head. "Please let me leave. I cannot afford to lose control here, of all places. Let me go home..." He chuckled sadly. "No. That is not my home anymore. Home is where the heart is, no? Right now, Sora has my heart. Where she may go, that is my true home."

The stoic senior nodded. "If it is causing you great pain, then leave at once. I'll have the others delivered home safely."

"Thank you." He turned and began to walk away. A nice warm shower sounded nice, with peace and quiet, since the love of his life was no longer there to keep him safe.

"Kyoya." Mori had his back turned as well. "You will be reunited one day. That is a guarantee...from a friend." He stalked back to the waiting area.

Kyoya smirked before weaving through the crowd. "Thank you."

* * *

_Whenever sang my songs  
__On the stage, on my own  
__Whenever said my words  
__Wishing they would be heard  
__I saw you smiling at me  
__Was it real, or just my fantasy?  
__You'd always be there in the corner  
__Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you  
__Same old songs, just once more  
__My last night here with you  
__Maybe yes, maybe no  
__I kind of lighted your way  
__How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
__And did you ever know  
__That I had mine on you?_

_Darling, so there you are  
__With that look on your face  
__As if you're never hurt  
__As if you're never down  
__Shall I be the one for you  
__Who pinches you softly but sure?  
__If frown is shown then  
__I will know that you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you  
__Close as I want to be  
__Close enough for me  
__To feel your heart beating fast  
__And stay there as I whisper  
__How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
__Did you ever know  
__That I had mine on you?_

_Darling, so share with me  
__Your love if you have enough  
__Your tears if you're holding back  
__Or pain if that's what it is  
__How can I let you know  
__I'm more than the dress and the voice?  
__Just reach me out then  
__You will know that you're not dreaming_

_Darling, so there you are  
__With that look on your face  
__As if you're never hurt  
__As if you're never down  
__Shall I be the one for you  
__Who pinches you softly but sure?  
__If frown is shown then  
__I will know that you are no dreamer_

Sora reclined her chair as far as it could go before closing her eyes. She was tired, but her dissipating sorrow was helping severely. She knew it would be hard to let go of them, but she was glad it didn't ache much anymore. Sitting up quickly, she remembered a couple of things.

She removed a pen and paper from her carry-on, and let the food tray come down before writing. (I love Kingdom Hearts; get off me.)

_Thinking of you wherever you are  
__We pray that our sorrows will end and hope that our hearts will blend  
__Now I step forward to realize this wish  
__And who knows?  
__Starting a new journey may not be so bad  
__Or maybe it has already begun  
__There are many worlds, but they share the same sky  
__One sky, one destiny  
__My destiny has been and always will be  
__You._

_With My Heart Attached,  
__HRH Sora Mikage_

She grinned and folded the paper so it could fit into an envelope when she arrived at the palazzo. Laughing, she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the long black velvet box. Opening it, she was dazzled by a gold necklace, with a big heart-cut ruby pendant glistening on the chain. Below it was a silver heart-shaped locket. Inside the locket of the silver necklace was a scroll of paper. Puzzled, she unraveled it.

_Center of the Universe  
__Forever  
__Love You To Death  
__Melodies of Life  
__I Do Cherish You  
__Beauty and the Beast  
__Each and every one of these phrases  
__Have everything to do with you and I  
__Be safe, love  
__May the heavens watch over you  
Angel of mine_

"Kyoya..." Her voice was low, emotion struggling to return once more. "All the songs we ever heard together...the songs I sang to you." She smiled, tears flowing for the last time today, hopefully. Sora picked up the pendant and examined it for a moment before clasping it around her neck.

"My promise has been fulfilled. Kyoya...

"I love you." She laughed and turned on her CD player once more. Kamelot sounded good, so she popped in _The Black Halo._ Fiddling with the controls, she switched over to _The Haunting._

_Somewhere in time  
__I will find you and haunt you again  
__Like the winds sweep the earth  
__Somewhere in time  
__When your virtues aren't left to defend  
__You fall in deep  
__I was a liar in every debate  
__I ruled the forces that fueled your hate  
__When the cold in my heart l__eaves  
It comes to an end  
__Quietly I go to sleep_

"Your singing has improved greatly since we last spoke, princess," commented one of the guards as he played Blackjack with another. "Have you been taking lessons?"

"No, Rene," she said, leaning back to relax to the new song, _Abandoned. _"I just sing everyday. Hm, I guess you could call that practice." _All my new friends love to hear my voice._

"That's lovely," added Cisco, folding to Rene.

"Thanks." She looked out at the puffy clouds, thoughts in overdrive.

_In my heart..._

_I believe..._

_That one day..._

_We will see each other again._


End file.
